D a r k W o o d s C i r c u s
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Drop by and see them, at Dark Woods Circus... Hear their screams as they cry out for their freedom. Look at their deformity, look at their faces that blossoms with pain. Oh, you came! Drop by and see them, drop by at Dark Woods Circus.


**I don't own Naruto or Vocaloid and the song, "Dark Woods Circus".**

* * *

How long has it been since they have gone missing? How many days have they searched? How many days have they used up?

It has been about 1 year,7 months and 3 hours since the Mysterious disappearances had occurred. Oh look over there, it's a little girl! Blue hair and pale eyes... What's her name again? Hime... Hina... Oh! Hinata!

Hinata had just turned into a chunin, at the age of 14. She was just walking down an abandoned forest, lost her way back to the village. Where was she? She sighed in despair, she wanted to get out of the dark forest. But how?

"Hehehe..."

She then froze as she heard a sound of giggling. She turned around and her eyes widened. It was Ino Yamanaka. Didn't she go missing too? Why was she here? Was she lost too?

She had a smile plastered on her face. The lower left side of her face looked like as if acid was spilled over it. Hinata was frozen in shock, looking at her dear friend who had gone missing for the past months.

"I-Ino?"

The blonde just looked at her and held out a paper. "Drop by and see them..." Ino's baby blue eyes flashed from blue to red before turning around.

_**DARK WOODS CIRCUS**_

Hinata looked up from the paper and saw the girl running off. "Wait!" Ino giggled as she ran forward. Hinata followed the little path, into the back of the forest, leading to the darkest parts.

She ran and chased after the girl and came to a stop. There was a circus tent at the far back of the forest. Hinata ran towards the place. What was this place? Where was she? Wait, who's that? She looked up and saw a tall man with an orange mask with an eye that glowed red. She ran forward, catching up to the blonde.

She then came to a stop as she saw 2 figures, tall as the sky. Wait a second. It's Kakashi and Anko! Hinata looked up to see their faces which were drowning in despair. They had smiles on their face, sadness hidden behind. "Go home." Kakashi told her. Hinata walked past them, heading to the tent.

"Oh! You're here, you're here." A deep voice called out of nowhere. Hinata walked closer to the tent but slowly.

"Tonight, we'll be showing you the sad fate that these children carry. Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out. Children who can't even carry the limbs they were born with. Their shaking tougnes accidentally cry out. Crowns of their heads that caress the dark clouds and they smile as they dream of their mother's embrace. Oh, the deformity. Drop by and see them..."

Hinata saw a hole in the tent, she took this chance to take a peek. Her eyes widened as she saw the monstrosity. She gasped.

"There's the 2 headed 'siblings', Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku!"

It was Naruto and the jinchuriki, Gaara. She looked closely. Their heads were stitched into one body.

"N-Naruto?"

They froze, turning their heads to the girl. "Get-" "Out of here." Gaara had finished Naruto's sentence for him. Their desperate faces showed enough.

"A deformed Diva wonder, Sakura Haruno..."

She gasped as she saw her pink haired comrade in a dress and something shielding her eyes. Her feet and legs were replaced with legs of a horse as she turned her head to Hinata. She attempted to speak but nothing came out. She looked away from Hinata, a feeling of disgust spreading.

"And a blue beast in chains that eats all the dead things, Sasuke Uchiha..."

She stared at the raven haired boy who sat on a chair with chains around him.

He dug himself into a severed arms and looked to Hinata with hunger. "Must... Escape."

Hinata's attention turned back to Sakura, Naruto and Gaara. The twin's hands reached out for the shield that covered Sakura's eyes. They took the shield off, revealing her damaged eyes, probably burned. Hinata watched in silence as the cries filled the room.

"Naruto... Gaara... It hurts so much. They aren't worthy of looking at me. I hate it, it hurts!" She cries, tears spilling on her dress. A moan from Sasuke was heard, hearing her pain. "Why am I like this?! Why am I in this form!?" She screamed.

Gaara reached his hand for a lock of her hair. He took it close to his face."I'm sorry... Sasuke?"

Naruto held Sakura's hand and he turned to Gaara. Gaara turned to Sasuke. "She says, it's so painful." Gaara said to the raven haired cannibal.

The Uchiha howled.

Naruto had let go of Sakura's hand and turned to Hinata. "But it's so much fun!" He sorted shouted.

"It's show time!" The ringmaster said.

Hinata felt her hand being pulled into the tent. She was set down into a seat. Beside her was her own cousin, acid marks all over his face. "Neji?" She asked. Neji didn't look at her except smiled.

Hinata began to feel uncomfortable. She got up only to be pulled down by Neji. "Stay."

Finally, the ringmaster, the man from the beginning came out. A man with an orange swirled mask and the red eye peeking out of the hole.

"Bring out the 2 Headed Twins!" Gaara and Naruto appeared, smiling. Well, Gaara wasn't. "No." He said. The ringmaster scowled. "Awww, bring out the acid!" Suddenly a bucket of acid was in his hands. He threw it towards the red-head's face. The red head screamed.

"You've been bad."

"Our singing Chimera wonder!" Sakura was then brought out. "I won't sing!" She screamed. Hinata shielded her eyes and covered her ears, blocking her screams as her hand was dragged to a torch.

Naruto was dancing with Sakura, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. Sasuke was the last. He just ate the limbs that were brought to him.

Sasuke landed his eyes on Hinata. "PLEASE KILL ME!" The show ended quickly. Neji took Hinata's hand and dragged her to the backstage.

Hinata stood in front of the four. Sakura looked at her. "Please... Kill us... Get us... out of this place." Hinata took her hand, ready to kill them but she was then stopped by Neji. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because... You're next."

Hinata's eyes widened as the ringmaster came out, a knife in his hand. "Come now... I won't hurt you."

"N-No!" Hinata picked up her legs and began running, running out of the circus. She was about to get past the exit when Kakashi and Anko stopped her and grabbed her.

"No, let me go!" She screamed. The ringmaster came and smiled.

"Night night." Her screams were followed with the sound of a splash of acid.

* * *

Kiba was just walking down the forests of Konoha, looking for herbs. It has been a day since Hinata had gone on a mission. It wasn't that long. He heard footsteps. He turned to the side and his eyes widened. Hinata was dressed in a blue dress with a flower crown on her head. She had papers in her hands.

"Hinata! Are you done with your mission?" Kiba asked with a grin. Hinata held the paper for him. "Drop by... and see them." She was smiling but if you look closely, she had acid on a side of her face with tears streaming down her cheeks.

How do I know this? Ah, it's because I am the ringmaster.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
